chaos Dreams
by Namine's angel
Summary: A sequel to KOS-MOS Dreams, chaos also has his dreams visited by a familiar figure from the past.


chaos may be different from normal humans, but he does have one common trait-among many others-that he shares. chaos always dreams when he sleeps. Mostly the dreams replayed the past, or twisted it and the future to more positive or negative ends. A happy memory, a sad memory, a memory of love..all were subjected to chaos and twisted around in his dreams. And somehow, chaos felt a great deal of emotion from his dreams, sometimes crying upon waking up and realizing that the happy things that had occurred in his dream was but a lie or that the horrible things he had seen could possibly be part of the future. And sometimes, it was just the memory itself that made his eyes well up.

However, one night, chaos dreamt of a pitch-black realm and in that realm stood a man. A very familiar man. "Jesus! How did you manage to slip out of the Collective Unconscious? This is going to cause some problems.." "Yeshua, don't worry about it! As long as I return before shit hits the fan, it should be fine." "I'm chaos now, Jesus. I no longer go by that name." "I see..well, in any case, it's good to see you again, chaos." "Yeah, it is. How've you been doing?" "Meh. The Collective Unconscious is nice, but eternal peace and rest gets boring sometimes." chaos chuckled. "You would say that. You're a nice guy, but you're not the type who could just sit around and be a spectator." Jesus sighed. "Yeah..that's true. Speaking of which, I need to apologize. I was reckless and foolish in my youth, and the idea that my ideals were greater than my life must have made you and Mary suffer."

chaos sighed. "I won't deny that after your death we had to hide for awhile, not use our powers-at least, not until we made up an absurd story to cover up our tracks..and the Apostles were a bit rude to Mary, but none of that was your fault. It wasn't your fault that you died, not at all." Jesus smiled. "Only you could tell the truth while telling me that it wasn't my fault. Although..thank you, chaos." There was a slight pause before Jesus spoke up again. "I talked to Mary earlier. It was hard getting to her, but she seems to be well, despite the changes and everything else." chaos chuckled. "She always was optimistic." "Yeah…although, how are you holding up? You don't look that well."

chaos sighed and remained silent for a moment before replying. "My dreams are getting to me nowadays, Jesus. Those I can deal with, but…the weight of my role gets to me. My powers get to me. I want to use them more. I have no idea what the consequences might be though. I want to tell KOS-MOS and Shion of their true nature, and of the past that formed so much of the future. I want to tell everyone about Wilhelm, about what he's planning and…I just want to tell everyone the truth about everything. Even me. But I don't." "Why?" "…Because I'm a bit afraid that they won't believe me. That they'll just leave me by the roadside and call me a liar. And what if something happens that I didn't know would? They may think too much of my power and deem me as useless garbage when they might need me later. Plus, what if my words make them so charged that they do something reckless and foolish that leads to a horrid end for everyone?"

Jesus sighed. "Perhaps, time, as silly as it sounds, is what you need. Wait for the right moment where they'll believe you and not run into anything foolish when they hear your words. And explain your powers well enough so that they don't see you as a person who knows the future. Tell them that that's Wilhelm's job, not yours." chaos smiled and nodded. "I guess, for now, that's the best thing to do. You haven't lost your touch." Jesus chuckled. "Don't underestimate the Sage of the Desert!" "Half of that title belongs to me." "And some belongs to Mary, her Maid, and the Apostles!" The two laughed…and then chaos woke up with a smile upon his face. It was the first time he had seen his friend in a dream and not had a tear in his eye.


End file.
